A packet layer of the network may include internet protocol (IP) links connected among IP devices such as router ports. The IP links may be routed over a path in the optical layer and use reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexers (ROADMs) and transponders at the endpoints, and optical signal regenerators (or repeaters) in the middle of the path when the path is too long. IP ports, optical transponders, and optical regenerators are typically associated with a certain bandwidth unit such as 40 Gbps, 100 Gbps, 200 Gbps, or 400 Gbps. If there are N traffic endpoints and K Quality of Service (QoS) classes then the traffic matrix consists of K*N*(N−1) individual traffic units, all of which may change over time. This disclosure is directed to addressing proactive configuration changes with regard to different layers of the network.